


A different goodbye

by DancedemdemDance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Character Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, M/M hinted, Sad Ending, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancedemdemDance/pseuds/DancedemdemDance
Summary: A re-write of the death of Sirius Black, if he was killed with a different curse and didn't die instantly. Now Sirius has to say his goodbyes and make sure that those he leave behind is taken care of.





	A different goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to to see more angst and sadness in a moment that apparently wasn't sad enough. RIP Sirius Black

Harry didn’t remember much from the time after the battle in at the Ministry of Magic. After Voldemort escaped he was escorted back to the room where they had first faced off the Death Eaters and more importantly it was where his godfather had fallen. However, he was surprised beyond measure when he found Remus on the ground holding a still fighting Sirius in his arms. Harry ran over and fell to his knees by the two men.

“Hey there Prongslet. You had me worried” Sirius said and forced a calming smile.

“You are going to be alright now right? Help is on the way” Harry said in slight panic and looked around. The auroras were filling into the room and had drawn their wands at the sight of the wanted mass murderer Sirius Black.

“By Merlin, it’s Black. Take him, take him now” the minister orders and the officers started moving in.

“NO, get back” Harry yelled and drew his wand. He pointed it at anyone who dared move from his spot on the ground. “If you don’t want to help then get back.” A hand grabbed his and when he looked down, he saw Sirius smiling at him.

“Don’t worry Prongslet you won’t be rid of me that easily” Sirius gasped as blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Harry allowed himself to relax and turn his attention back on Sirius as his friends formed a wall in front of them to keep the auroras away.

“Easy now Sirius” Remus instructed as he practically cradled the other man. The comment made Sirius snort but it turned into a painful cough. The injured man turned to his godson with what was supposed to be a cheeky grin.

“Once a mother hen always a mother hen” Sirius was interrupted by a pain wave so powerful it shook his body. Harry took Sirius’ hand in a firm grip as he fought back the tears. He wanted to take all this frustration out on someone, on the one responsible, if only he hadn’t let that bitch get away, she would be feeling his pain right now, but that wasn’t right. If he was honest, the blame fell on someone else, the one responsible for the start of the second Wizarding War.

“Moony I’m sorry” Sirius’ voice cut through Harry’s thoughts and brought him back to the present. Never in his life had he thought he would see such an expression on his godfather’s face. The man who always stood strong, who always had a comeback for everything and never seemed to waver looked so vulnerable and fragile. Harry had tears running down his face like rivers and his body shook from holding down sobbing. He didn’t understand how Remus could be so calm, but when he looked at his former teacher he was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks as well.

“Don’t be” Remus response was barely over a whisper. The werewolf readjusted Sirius’ head to make sure the other was as comfortable as possible.

“Don’t worry I’m gonna stay. We promised you we would. I promised…” Sirius said like he hadn’t hard Remus at all.

“I’m not mad, so it’s alright” the sickly-looking man continued in an attempt to bring some kind of comfort and Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. “Besides Peter wasn’t one of us for a long time, so him leaving doesn’t count” Remus tried to say it as a joke, it didn’t work that well because he almost choked on it, but it did bring a brief smile to Sirius’ face before it faded away. Harry took a deep breath on order to calm himself down enough to talk.

“I promise you. He won’t live to see the end of this war” Harry said with determination, but Sirius just freed his hand from Harry’s grip and started stroking his cheek.

“Shhh my little Prongslet. You can start such nonsense once your antlers have grown out” the raven said teasingly, but still with a fair amount of parenthood, before it faded into something more serious. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you more… I would have like for us to be… a family… more” Sirius’ breathing was becoming very strained and his eyes because unfocused. Harry could hardly take it anymore.

“Why can’t I save you? Can’t anything be done?” Harry said in a panic “Remus please, anything?” the youngster looked to the other in desperation. He looked to Remus for the answer to the pain he was suffering. Remus always had the answers before, so of cause he knew what to do now, because if he didn’t know then… he couldn’t even think it, but all Remus did was give a big sob as he hoisted Sirius up against his body and tugged the other’s head gently against his chest. He started stroking the raven’s face and moved sweaty bang out of the way, never taking his eyes away from his old classmate. Harry couldn’t remember ever witnessing such tenderness from the former teacher.

“Harry that spell… once it’s been cast…” Remus couldn’t finish, but he didn’t need to. Deep down Harry had known the answer to his request, but he just had to hold on to hope, now there was none and he broke down crying. He once again grabbed one of Sirius’ hands and held it tight just to have something to hold onto.

“Hey Moony” Sirius gasped and the other hand started waving around, clearly looking for his old classmate, as his eyes had rolled back. “I’m sorry for breaking my promise. I don’t mean to leave you. James didn’t either” the raven-haired man said in a slurred voice. Remus grabbed the lifted hand and placed it against his chest right over his heart.

“You’re not. You’re right here forever, right?” Remus said desperate for the man to understand what he was saying. He was pressing the hand flat against his chest, clearly trying to make Sirius feel his heartbeat. A smile formed on Sirius’ face and he seemed to come a little into focus.

“Remus a have a request for you” the other said desperately as he grabbed hold of Remus’ shirt “look after my Prongslet. Make sure he… he knows…” Sirius became incoherent after that, much too obsessed to say anything meaningful.

“Shhh he might be your Prongslet, but he is my cub too” Remus leaned down and whispered in Sirius’ ear but Harry heard it even if he pretended he didn’t. Instead, he focused on Tonks who came to stand behind Remus trying to provide some kind of strength and comfort. Sirius let his eyes fall on her for a moment before turning back to Remus.

“It’s alright to love her” he whispered back to Remus. Harry knew it was only meant for Remus so he pretended not to hear that either. All Remus could do was nod and squeeze Sirius ever so gently to let him know Remus had heard it. “I would have like for the Marauders to have a little more… time… together” Sirius admitted before a coughing fit hit him hard. Remus helped him through it before letting out a chuckle.

“Oh Padfoot the era of the Marauders are long overdue and the era…” Remus strightened and looked at Harry. It was almost strange to hear the nickname fall so smoothly from Remus’ mouth, like he had always said it like that, but before he could think too much about it he felt a hand on each shoulder. He didn’t even have to look to know that it was Ron and Hermione. Sirius’ eyes followed Remus and the two looked at the new generation with calm faces. “…Of the Golden Trio has begun” Remus finished.

“I like that” Sirius said still smiling, never taking his eyes off Harry. “He does too. He’s proud… of all of us” Sirius turned to look at Remus with a beaming smile that made him look almost like the young man he once was. “They both are” Sirius’ said barely above a whisper, before a shudder went through his body. He slowly closed his eyes and his breath slowly left him.

“PADFOOT” no one knew who screamed, but no one really cared either. The scream echoed throughout the halls and soon rumors started to spread that if you stand completely silently you could still hear the scream of pain echoing off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it


End file.
